


Discovering Wonders

by HeroesandWoes



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, I dont know how to write, M/M, Pirate AU, Slow Burn, The summary sucks, Unreliable update schedule, inspired by melonwing and authorforhire, someone WILL get hurt, very slow burn, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesandWoes/pseuds/HeroesandWoes
Summary: Inspired by @gridoc's Pirate AU on Tumblr.Grian enters the life at sea knowing what to expect. Terrible crewmates, days in the open ocean, and of course—pirates.Captain Doc has been a pirate for many years, and he knows what to expect. Battles with navy ships, plundering merchant ships, and the occasionalmurder.But when their paths suddenly cross, will the something bloom between the two men, or will they go down with the ship?
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Iskall85/StressMonster, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my fic a try. I'll try to update as frequently as possible, constructive criticism is always appreciated!

“So why do you want to join the navy?”

* * *

_Two boys were running down the beach, happiness evident on their faces._

_“Not so fast pirate!” Shouted one of the boys, brown eyes sparkling with glee, “You’re not getting away from Commodore Taurtis that easily.”_

_“Is that so?” Taunted the other kid, his sand blond hair contrasting the other’s raven, “Captain Grian will never surrender,” he runs off, Taurtis quickly catching up._

_The two then began to fight, with mere sticks as swords and tattered hats upon their heads. Their quaint little town didn’t have much and their families are barely scrapping by, but each other’s presence was enough for the both of them._

_Grian sat on the shore, staring at the retreating sun, “You’ll never leave, right Taurtis?”_

_“I don’t know about never, Grian.”_

_“But you’ll always come back right?”_

_Taurtis chuckled, ruffling the other’s hair, “Right.”_

* * *

A sad smile crossed the blond’s face, “It was my best friend’s dream sir. He always wanted to be out in the sea, I wanted to do it for him since he passed away,”

The officer raised an eyebrow, not bothered to sympathize with the young man, “Do you have any skills that could be of use?”

“I–I can navigate sir,” Grian stammered, “And I have average swordsmanship skills,”

“Hopefully you know how to swim,” scrutinized the officer, clearly not satisfied with his skill set.

“Yes sir,”

“Well then,” The officer stood, “you’re in lad, you’re working under Commodore Hawthorne’s fleet starting next week, clear?”

“Crystal clear sir.”

“Good, dismissed.”

‘ _This is it Taurtis,_ _the ocean awaits.’_


	2. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at the navy isn't what he expected... and so are the people around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more time so I thought I would upload chapter one as well. Thank you for reading my book and please enjoy!

“Back to work!”

Grian was snapped out of his reverie. It has been exactly three months since he joined the navy, and not everything is what he hoped it would be.

“You better do your jobs properly! We don’t pay you to slack around,” barked the overseer.

“You don’t pay us enough to care,” muttered the blond.

The navy officer marched angrily towards him, “What did you say boy?”

“Grian quickly turned to face the higher-up, “Nothing sir, I was just commenting on your exquisite treatment of your sailors on this ship,” he said, hiding his distaste beneath a tight smile.

Narrowing his eyes at the young man, the officer stormed away to the upper decks of the ship, most likely to kiss up to the captain’s arse.

The sailor let out a sigh, _‘Sometimes I wonder how these people climbed the ranks,’_ he gets back to work, silently promising that one day, he would be in higher ranking.

* * *

The first thing Grian noticed when he woke up was the heavy smoke in the ship, filling his lungs and stinging his eyes. Grabbing a small knife from his pocket, the blond headed to the main deck, keeping an eye out for danger on his way up.

Everything was on fire.

Sailors and officers alike ran around, trying their best to put the fire out and save their ship from sinking. Grian made his way towards the captain’s quarters, _‘Where is the captain in all of this? He would not dare abandon us,’_

Kicking the door open, he was met with a _horrendous_ sight.

The captain lies on the ground, blood pooling around his head. A man was standing over him, _gun_ in hand.

“Hey!” Grian yelled before he could stop himself.

The man turned out to be one of the crew, they never talked, but Grian saw him around the ship. Gripping his blade tight, he mustered his courage to speak.

“ _Why?_ ”

“Why?” The man laughed, waving his gun around, “Why _not_? They treat you like scum, might as well see them _burn_. We were simply... liberating you all,”

“What do you mean ‘we’? Are you not one of the crew?” The blond questioned.

“Me? Definitely not,” the man walked towards Grian, “I am loyal only to two captains, Captain Cub and Captain Scar, some o’ the most fearsome pirates sailing the seas,”

‘ _A spy,’_ Grian thought, connecting the dots, _‘this was a planned attack,’_ he spotted a gun from the corner of his eye, he had to buy time before he was shot, and before the ship sank.

‘ _God, I hope it’s loaded.’_

“Well this is the end for you—name’s Marcus Jones, thought you should know before I kill you,” he said, aiming his gun at Grian.

“You became a pirate. Why?” He quickly spoke, slowly inching towards the nearby gun.

Jones faltered slightly, startled by the sudden question, “What is—what is it to you?”

“I want to understand you,” The blond continued to stall, still moving towards the gun, “surely you can grant me this before I die,”

The pirate stared at the sailor, his grip tightening at the gun, pondering the request. Grian can feel the ship falling apart, without a doubt the ship would collapse at any minute, which meant Grian needed to leave _now_.

“You can see how they treat people they deem below them,” Jones spoke up, “you experienced it first-hand, they don’t deserve the _wealth,_ the _luxury_ , the _privilege of being alive_ ,

“I used to be like you, full of dreams waiting to be fulfilled,” he continued, “but _unlike_ you, I opened my eyes to reality, and you should too, while you still can,”

It took Grian some time to process what he had just heard. He hated to admit, but the pirate _made sense_.

The ship suddenly lurched forward, throwing them both off-balance.

Taking the opportunity, Grian scrambled to his feet, swiftly running out of the cabin—and leaving Marcus Jones behind.

The deck doesn’t look any better.

The vessel is demolished, the fire and water continue to devour the ship.

‘ _I’ll die if I stay, and if I jump... I’ll die nonetheless,’_ standing on the edge of the dying ship, he made his choice.

He jumped.

And he didn’t resurface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! And thank you to those who commented and left some kudos,constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
